


Aya in Heat

by imright77



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, also klug lowkey lonely, i kinda like this tho, it's been so long since i've written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imright77/pseuds/imright77
Summary: Klug has two cat hybrids: Ayashii and Sig. One day, though, while Klug is out of the house, Aya goes into heat. Sig helps Aya get through his heat. Also, Klug comes back to them fucking, and he decides to watch them for a bit.
Relationships: Klug & Sig (Puyo Puyo), Klug & Strange Klug, Sig/Strange Klug
Kudos: 3





	Aya in Heat

Klug owned two cat hybrids. One was named Sig, who was a lazy, oddly colored, cyan tabby. The other was named Ayashii, commonly called Aya, and he was a rude and aggressive tuxedo cat with brown hair. He didn’t seem to mind Sig, though. It seemed Aya had gotten used to him as well, meaning Klug was covered in fewer scratches than he used to have. He still seemed to enjoy destroying all of Klug’s things, though. Regardless, Klug loved his two hybrids (possibly Sig more since he didn’t ruin everything). They were more like his friends than his pets. He lived alone, after all, so they were his only company within his own home.  


Nonetheless, he didn’t know much about his hybrids. He felt he was still learning new things about them, despite having them since they were kittens. So Klug was stunned to find out that Aya was an omega.  


Aya was sort of an energetic cat. He was always moving around or bothering Sig or Klug in some way. When Aya started being lazier and sleepier, Klug immediately knew something was wrong. But, he thought the hybrid would be fine, so he decided to go to the store and hoped the hybrid would be fine with Sig.  


“Sig…” Aya mewled, flicking his tail gently. He rubbed his face into the blankets below him before pushing his ass up into the air. He rolled over onto his side, staring at the homochromatic eyes watching him closely. Sig was seated on the sofa across the room from the pet bed that was in the corner of the room. Aya and Sig shared and bed, but Sig typically fell asleep somewhere around the house instead of sleeping in the bed. Currently, though, the hybrid was intently focusing on Aya. The aforementioned male was squirming in their shared bed uncomfortably. He was strangely hot and felt awkwardly needy for...something. He clawed at his clothes and continued to squirm.  


Sig gently hopped off the couch, prancing over to the other before plopping down in front of him. He stared at the other and tilted his head to the side. “Ayashii?” He called, “Is something the matter?” Aya let out another mewl.  


“Sig, I feel weird. Will you lay with me?” Sig climbed into bed with Aya before snuggling close to the other. “It’s too hot in here…”  


“It’s not that hot...maybe you should take off your clothes.” Sig started sniffing Aya, noticing an unusually sweet smell coming from him.  


“Can you help me?” Aya mumbled, blushing lightly. Sig clawed at the buttons on Aya’s clothing, eventually helping him take off his vest and shirt.  


“Is that better?”  


“Sorta...thanks Sig.” He still felt uncomfortably hot, however, despite now being shirtless. Also, Sig was staring at him intensely and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. “Why are you staring at me?”  


“You smell...sweet. Kinda like cinnamon.” Sig got closer to him, sniffing him close to his chest. Eventually, he started sniffing closer to Aya’s crotch, noticing the smell was stronger. “You smell really sweet, actually…” Aya mewled and flushed brightly.  


“Y-you smell like watermelon and outside...it’s really nice.” Aya rubbed his face against Sig’s before licking him gently. Sig recuperated with his own licks before the two gently started kissing. They continued to kiss and even nibbled on each other’s mouths before Sig climbed on top of Aya. His tail flickered and waved behind him as he did his best to remove his oversized hoodie. Eventually, he got it off and helped Aya remove his pants, spotting the noticeable bulge in the front. Sig let out a seductive purr at the sight.  


The two were now both only in their boxers, as Sig didn’t typically wear pants. He rutted his erection against Aya’s, causing the other to mewl and purr loudly.  


“M-more~” Aya begged. Sig gently licked his neck and his chest, his rough tongue oddly pleasureful. Aya, as much as he was enjoying himself, still felt the fire within him was unquenched. “Please more, Sig!~”  


“Alright, alright.” He pulled off Aya’s boxers, then followed with his own. The cinnamon smell was stronger, the smell coming mostly from the slick leaking out of Aya’s hole. Sig leaned down to sniff before licking up some of the slick, pulling a soft moan from the other. He continued to lick at the rim before plunging his tongue into the brunette’s hole.  


“Sig! P-please!” He mewled. “I need your cock, I can’t take the teasing anymore.” Sig gave the hole a small kiss before pulling away.  


“On your hands and knees.” And Aya did as he was told, flicking his tail up and out of the way for the other male. Sig mounted him, pressing his cock against the other’s hole before thrusting inside. Aya moaned loudly and clawed at the bed below him, his tail twitching. He began roughly thrusting into the other, cherishing Aya’s moans and mewls of pleasure. “Is this better?~”  


“Ah! Y-yes! Don’t stop!” Sig pressed up against Aya, leaning over him, and continued to thrust, the new position allowing him to hit deeper inside Aya. He let out a loud gasp as Sig brushed against his prostate.  


However, while the two were going at it, Klug returned home. The first thing he heard when he opened the door was Aya meowing. He was highly confused, setting down the groceries he bought quickly before going to the living room to check where the noise was coming from. His face flushed brightly as he walked in on the interesting sight of Aya bending over with Sig very clearly fucking him. The two hybrids were too wrapped up to notice that Klug was back home, or they simply didn’t care. But, the last thing Klug was expecting to see when he got home was the explicit scene of his two hybrids having sex. It was weird to see, but he found himself strangely intrigued by it. He wanted to know what had happened while he was gone.  


Sig, in all his perceptiveness, eventually did notice Klug was watching them, but Klug didn’t do anything to stop them, so Sig figured it was fine for them to continue. He shifted his attention back to Aya, whose face was pressed against their bed, his tail flickering occasionally. He was still moaning, but they were slightly muffled by the bed. Sig licked the back of the other’s neck, gently nibbling and sucking on it, leaving small marks and hickeys. He shifted his position before he started thrusting again, hitting Aya’s prostate head-on.  


“S-Sig~” He moaned loudly. “I’m close!” Sig sped up his thrusts, letting out a groan. Eventually, Aya let out a scream as he came, Sig following soon after while biting Aya’s neck. Sig dismounted from Aya, laying on the bed next to the fucked-out hybrid. He gently licked the other’s face, and Aya snuggled against him.  


Klug stared at them until the two fell asleep together. He decided to go put away the groceries, an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.


End file.
